How People Can Change
by 2100s94er
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger becomes pen pal online unknowing each others identity? And what if their children become friends? Can the past be the past? COMPLETE!
1. Profiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

_Profile name? Hmm, my middle name was Jean, why not use it here? Oh, I'm the only one by that name in here..._

The computer suggested Jean36.

_No, that sounded stupid. Jean, Jean, Jean... JeanGranger? No, too obvious. JeanWeasley? No!_

Hermione loved Ron, but his name... Hermione Jean Weasley... She never found that name appealing...

_Maybe I should just use Jean36... No, Hermione! You're better than that! Be creative! Jean, Jean, Jean... Beside she was 37 now, so Jean36 wouldn't fit anyway. Was Jean37 taken? No! That's the one then! Okay, next one. Age? 37, obviously. "Looking for: friendship, dating or a relationship"? Friendship, of course!_

Hermione typed in her interests and all that. She had had loads of good Muggle friends before Hogwarts – but somehow she had lost contact with them all and now was the time to get some Muggle friends again she thought.

_Profile name? Why can't you just be called by your own name?_

Draco Malfoy shook his head a bit.

_What should my name be? DracoMalfoy? What? It was taken! How? Well, I don't like the name much anyway... I've never had a nickname and my mother never called me anything else than Draco. Potter and his friends had called me Ferret Boy, but no way I was going to use that in here!_

Draco played a small melody with his fingers on the table.

_Drake! Grand mum once called me that by mistake! I'll use that one. Taken too._

The compute suggested Drake16.

_Drake16? No, I'll use my age as the number in the end._

He typed Drake37 in and it wasn't taken.

_Age? 37, why weren't computers more clever? "Looking for..."_

The truth was that he was looking for love, real love – what he and Astoria had... He picked friendship anyway. He didn't honestly know if she loved him, but he didn't love her. That was certain.

Draco leaned back in the chair with a little smirk.


	2. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

Just as Hermione had pushed "finish" she heard Ron apparat downstairs.

'Hermione?' he shouted. 'Are you home?'

Hermione sighed and closed the computer before shouting back.

'Of course I'm home, silly!'

She got up from her chair and walked towards the stairs looking down at Ron who smiled by seeing her.

'Oh, I had a fun day today,' he said taking of his coat as she walked Ron the stairs.

'Fun?' she smiled.

'Yes, we finished the new products – just in time for the new school year! They're gonna be a real hit! Hey, where's Rosie and Hugo?'

'They're by Harry and Gin,' she smiled.

He smiled back as she reached the floor.

Hermione stretched and gave Ron a little kiss on the mouth. He kissed her back smiling.

'How you're day been?' he said and walked into the kitchen.

'Great! I made computer work,'

'Can I ask again why we need _that thing_?' Ron started to butter a piece of bread.

'Because, Ronald, I can use it when I work-'

'You work for the Ministry of Magic _not _the Ministry of Muggles,' Ron eat.

'There's no ministry – anyway,'

Ron smiled with butter on his upper lip.

'The Muggles have great lows too,'

Ron moaned.

'I can learn from them,'

'Hermione! You've removed every low about prublood and made house-elf's lives better – what more do you have to do?'

Hermione shook her head smiling a bit. She knew Ron didn't want to see her stressed out again.

_What? Upgrading? What's that? Where's the book?_

Draco found the book between all his papers.

_Upgrading, upgrading, upgrading – upgrading! There it is! "Upgrading means..."blar blar blar, I'll just say yes. Reboot? Sure. What? It's closing! What is reboot?_

Draco turned the pages quickly.

"_Reboot mean that the computer shuts down, but all the information will be saved. The computer will start again afterwards." Muggles! Why was everything so complicated? _

'Draco?' Astoria walked into the room.

Draco turned around.

'Yes?'

'Dinner's ready,' she left the room. Draco sighed and left as well.

The long dark table was set. Scorpius was all ready sitting by the table. He smiled at his father. Draco sat down as Astoria poured soup into the white china.

'Tell your father what you did today,' Astoria smiled towards her son.

'Yes, mother,' Scopius meet his father's eye.

'I walked around the town and meet the Potters and Weasleys,' Scopius looked down – he knew of his father's past with Weasley and Potter.

'Yes?' Draco was still looking at his son.

Scopius was just about to answer but his mother was quicker.

'They invited him to play Quidditch with them – or Potter's kids did,' Astoria was clearly worried.

'When?'

'Tomorrow afternoon,' Astoria said quickly.

'Well, do you want to go, Scorpius?'

Scorpius suddenly looked up and Astoria's tension in her shoulders slipped away.

'Can I?'

'Of course, but you'll need a broom,'

'Well, the Weasleys have one I can borrow...'

'We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow,' Draco finished and took his first sip of the soup.

Scorpius and Astoria shared some relived looks.

'The soup could need some more salt,'


	3. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

"Mum? Mum?" Hermione heard her daughter call her name loudly as she walked into her and Ron's bedroom. A short moment later she felt her daughter's hands shaking her upper body.

"Mum! The owl is here with the list of school books!"

That's when Hermione opened her eyes.

"Books?"

"Why is it the word "book" always wake you up?" Ron grunted by her side. Hermione smiled as she gave him a little push while sitting up. Rose giggled as her father pulled the duvet over his head.

"Dad!"

"What?" Ron moaned under the duvet.

"There's an owl to you too,"

Ron lifted the duvet and looked at his daughter. Then he looked at his wife who smiled a cheeky smile.

"All right! All right!"

The whole family was a few seconds later gathered in the kitchen. Hugo was eating his tried slice of toast as Rose took the letters out his hand.

"Hey!" he moaned. Hermione sent her daughter a certain look, which made Rose quietly apologize. Hermione then sent Rose a smile as she opened the first letter.

"Oh, Rosie!" Hermione smiled.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh, you just got some of the books that dad and I had as well when we went to school," she said smiling.

"Anyway, where's my letter?" Ron said with his mouth full. Hermione smiled and gave him the letter and then continued reading.

Both Hugo and Rose sat excited on their chairs watching their parents reading. Hermione kept smiling reading the book lists from both of the children.

"Oh, Hugo – aren't you looking forward starting?" Hermione looked at her son, and just as Hugo was about to answer Ron's face changed. Hermione looked at Ron.

"What is it?" she said but Ron ignored her and turned to his children.

"Did you invite Malfoy to play Quidditch with you tonight?"

"What?" Hermione said surprised ripping the letter out Ron's hand and immediately reading it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

_I am writing for my son, and he gladly accepts your children's invitation to play Quiddicth this evening._

_Draco Malfoy_

"James invited him..." Rose said avoiding her father's look.


	4. Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with happy people as always. Ron wanted to stay and chat but Hermione took him by the arm and quickly dragged him with him with Hugo and Rosie giggling behind them. A few minutes later they were standing in Diagon Alley.

"Why do you always have to starting chatting with them?" Hermione frowned at her husband. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"All right... Ronald, why don't you take Hugo to Ollivander's to get a wand? Then I'll go with Rosie to Flourish and Blotts,"

"Okay," Ron smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. Hugo covered his eyes and Rose rolled her eyes. Hermione smiled as Ron took Hugo's hand and walk towards Ollivander's. God, she was happy to have been placed in Gryffindor 26 years ago!

"Mum? Are we going or what?" Hermione woke from her day dream. She putted an arm around her daughter and smiled as the two started to walk.

Flourish and Blotts was crowed and Hermione had to push her way through. Rose had run into some friends from school and had left her mother buying the books alone. Hermione struggled getting though the many people carrying all the books. Suddenly she felt an elbow accidently hitting her between her ribs. The pain made her trip and she saw a book fly, but something or someone actually caught it. Hermione looked up and recognized the pale face with the silver eyes.

"Haven't you learnt to use a wand, Granger?" Draco Malfoy said coolly. Hermione straightened her back.

"No, I'm just not that lazy,"

"Dad? Dad?" Scorpius Malfoy pushed his way though carrying books as well.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley," The young Malfoy sent her a carful smile. Hermione smiled friendly back. Rose had pushed her way through the people as well.

"Mum? What's taking so long - oh, hi Scorpius!" Everybody looked at Rose.

"Oh, should I take some of the books, mum?" Rose said smiley. Hermione shook her head a bit as she talked.

"Yes. Thank you, dear," Hermione dropped her knees a bit so Rose could reach and take some books. As Hermione's stack of books had become smaller Draco placed the book she had dropped on the top of her stack. Hermione looked at him and they eyes met. For a moment she didn't know what to say, but then the words appeared in her brain.

"Thank you," she smiled. She could see Malfoy's Adam's apple moving.

"Dad," Scorpius said breaking the awkward moment. Malfoy looked down at his son.

"Should we go buy the broom?"

"Oh, you're getting a broom?" Rose smiled and Scorpius looked at her. Hermione and Draco both broke their eye contact and looked down at their children.

"Yes..." Scorpius was surprised by Rose suddenly talking to him.

"Are you going try out for the Quidditch team?" She smiled.

"Um..."

"I am!" She straightened her back and smiled a even bigger smile. Hermione looked up at Malfoy again and they caught each other's eye again, but Malfoy broke it immediately.

"Let's go, Scorpius," Malfoy placed a hand on his son's shoulder and started moving him with him towards the exit.

"See you tonight, Scorpius!" Rose said smiling. Scorpius turned around and sent her a nervous smile back before his father's pushed him along.

Rose looked up at him mother smiling.

"You know him?" Hermione said with an odd look.

"He goes to the school..." Rose frowned at her mother.

"Slythrin, I suppose..." Hermione rolled her eyes remembering how the Malfoys all were Slythrins.

"No?" Rose said looking at her mother as if she was mental.

"No?" Hermione felt her eyes becoming bigger.

"He was sorted to Hufflepuff,"


	5. Happiness

"Hello everybody!" Harry smiled as he and Ginny entered the kitchen with their three children running past them. Rose and Hugo flew of their chairs to join their friends in the living room.

"Hey!" Hermione's voice cut through. Both her children turned around, ran over to the table, took their plates and seconds later the plates had been washed and placed on the kitchen table. Ron have Harry a certain glance saying 'That's Hermione, right?'. Harry grinned as he and Ginny sat down.

"So..." Ron began. "You're kids invited Ferret Boy's son to Quidditch, huh?" They all grinned.

"Those Slythrins..." Harry started but Hermione interrupted him.

"He's not Slythrin,"

"What?" Both Harry and Ron shouted.

"How did you know that?" asked Ginny.

"Rosie told me. We met Malfoy and his son buying books today," The three other were silent.

"Was he _nice_ to you? Rumour says he's _changed_," Ginny looked nervously at her husband.

"I don't really know. I didn't talk to him," The silence started again, but it broke when the door opened with a squeaking sound. Scorpius Malfoy entered nervously holding his new broom in a fast grip as if someone suddenly should take it from him. The four adults all looked at him which only made him more nervous.

"Hi Scorpius!" Rose stood in the doorway from the living room. Albus and James joined her in the doorway. Scorpius sank and his tiny Adam's apple moved a bit. Just as his father did, Hermione noticed. Ginny broke the silence.

"Which broom is it you got there?" Scorpius looked at her and then carefully said.

"A Penton 500,"

"Oh, that's a good broom – flew one myself once. Great speed!" Ginny smiled and Scorpius sent her a small smile back.

"Do you play chess?" Albus suddenly interrupted and Scorpius looked at him at once. Then he nodded.

"Are you good?" asked Albus.

"The best in my family,"

"You fancy a match?" James smiled. Scorpius started to walk towards the doorway when Hermione suddenly cut through again.

"Just leave the broom in here. It'll just take up space," Scorpius hesitated but then left the broom standing against the wall so he could still see it from the living room.

"Well!" Ron raised from the table.

"Are you gonna help me get up the hoops, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure!" The men left both smiling towards their wives.

When they had left Ginny leaned near Hermione and said quietly.

"So! What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Come on. It's upstairs,"

The brunette and ginger haired sat sharing a chair by the computer.

"_Are you happy?_" Ginny read out loud.

"Who writes that to someone they don't know?" Hermione's voice went a bit up.

"You don't know who it is?" Ginny frowned at her.

"No, I only the profile name,"

"Profile name?" Ginny kept frowning.

"Yes, it's like a nickname..."

"What's the profol name then?"

"Profile name," Hermione corrected her. "It's Drake37..."


	6. Messages

A sudden loud sound woke Draco up from his little snooze in front of the computer and with his feat on the table. Draco shook his head as he sat up and looked at the computer.

"_You've got a new message."_ _From who? Oh, yes, I wrote to that Jean37 last night..._

Draco opened it and read it.

"_Yes, I am happy – aren't you?"_

What should he write? Draco typed one word and sent the message.

"No?" Hermione read out loud.

"Don't write more with him, Mione. It's too odd!"

The two friends were interrupted by shouting downstairs. Both afraid that a fight was begun between their and their childhood enemy's son they ran down the stair to find the children still shouting in the living room. But these shouts were not from a fight – they were shouts of joy. Rose, Lily and Albus were dancing around Scorpius and James who sat opposite each other with a chess game between them.

"Mum! Mum!" Lily ran over to Ginny.

"Scorpius won over James!" Lily shouted smiling. Hermione and Ginny immediately looked over at James expecting James to be mad but he was smiling too.

"Must say, Malfoy. You know how to play Wizard Chess!" James smiled and stuck his hand out over the game. Ginny and Hermione automatically moved to see what was about to happen.

"Well, if you haven't moved the queen..." Scorpius began, but then he smiled and took James' hand.

_Malfoy's son? Humble?_

Hermione's head was filled if confusion, but she distracted all the questions when Ron and Harry joined them finished putting up the hoops. Everybody walked out to the homemade pitch, but Hermione said she had to clean up. The truth being she wanted to write back to Drake37.

By a whip with her wand and everything was cleaned and back on its place.

_Why aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy?_

The question was repeated again and again as she walked up the stairs and woke up the computer from its standby.

_Why is this bloody computer so slow?_

She typed it in quickly, just as quickly as Draco wrote back after reading her four words.

"Because the only thing left in my life is my son and he's going back to school soon."

Hermione whispered the words as she read them and suddenly she felt sorry for this strange person. If she didn't have Ron, if Harry and Ginny didn't live so close, then Rose and Hugo would be all she would live for.

"There must be something else." she wrote. "Don't you have a wife or some friends that are worth it?"

"No, my wife married me in pity. No one else would marry me – and I don't have any friends." Draco heard himself muting the words as he looked up and down all the time to make sure he didn't made any spelling mistakes.

"Why wouldn't anyone marry you?" When Hermione sent the message she realized that she might be writing with a murder this very moment.

_If that is the case then – oh, he's written back!_

Just as Hermione was about to open the message she heard Ron shouting her name downstairs.

"Mione, where are you?" Hermione could hear him on the stairs and she flew off the chair and hurried over to the staircase.

Ron looked at her with an asking face expression.

"I just have to get a sweater," she smiled.

"Oh, you don't need that! It's still warm!" Hermione gave up. She cast a glance over at the computer as she started to walk down the stairs. It was luckily started to show the screen saver.

_Why did she answer? He had been waiting a long time now! She haven't been slow before._

Draco looked at the clock – it was twenty minutes since he sent it to her. But then he realized something else. It's was ten minutes since his son should have been home.

"Astoria!" he yelled and a scared Astoria appeared in the doorway to his study.

"What is it, dear?" she said with a shaking voice. Draco turned away from the computer and looked at her.

"Has Scorpius come home?"

"No," she answered and looked down. Draco sighed and looked away.

"Can you go pick him up?" Draco said and looked back at her.

"I don't know where they live and-"

"And you can't apparate – I'll go then," he said quickly and stormed past his wife out the door. He could hear her little sob over disappointing him, but Astoria didn't know the truth. Draco was angry because of the no answer situation. And now to make everything worse he had to go and pick up his son by Weasley – Potter, Granger and the Weasley girl would be there too. Great...


	7. A Great Keeper

Hermione smiled when she saw who great Scorpius actually got along with the others. Ginny sat down one the last chair and Hermione found no other reclusion then to sit on Ron, which he faked a moan about. They all laughed and watched the children play. Once in a while Ginny would scream something – she was the expert of this wizard game.

"Malfoy's kid sure is a great Keeper!" Ron said loud enough to Scorpius to hear it which made him smile a smile he couldn't hide. Rose clapped him on the shoulder as she flew by him.

_He's nothing like his father! Malfoy's wife must be a true magicmaker!_

Suddenly she heard a loud sound and looked away from her glass with Butterbeer. Lily had in all her excitement danced around the pitch and had now run into one of the hoops. Albus and James kept their giggles as low as possible. Harry flew up his chair and ran towards Lily who now was bleeding with nose blood and calling James and Albus stupid.

"Oh, Lily! Come here!" Harry bent down and took out his wand. Just as he pointed the wand towards Lily's nose he turned his head and looked desperate at Hermione.

"_Episkey_," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Right!" Harry looked back at his daughter and healed her nose with a little whip with his wand. Lily whines a bit. Then suddenly they all heard a strange sound as if someone was clearing their throat. The four older wizards looked towards the sound and there stood Draco Malfoy. Hermione jumped in surprise seeing him stand there. Ginny couldn't help giggling and it made Hermione smile. But Harry and Ron stayed serious.

"Dad!" Scorpius said loudly and landed to walk towards his father.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Scorpius apologized.

"It's all right," Draco said and stroke his son's blond hair with a loving touch. It was odd seeing Draco being _loving_, Hermione throught.

Hermione didn't hear herself speak before it was too late and all eyes were on her.

"You're son is a great Keeper!"

Draco's Adam's apple moved as he looked at her.

"Really?" Draco said coolly.

"Yes!" Rose's sweet voice still didn't stop Draco from looking at Hermione.

"You should really try out for the team," Rose said and smiling to Scorpius.

A short moment of silence felt like an hour.

"Let's go, Scorpius," Draco said still looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Yes, father. Bye!" Scorpius smiled towards his new friends and their families. Suddenly Hermione felt her lips form a smile towards Draco and in that moment Draco grabbed his son by the shoulder as a sigh that it was time to leave. Scorpius understood but he still turned around waving while he followed his father away.


	8. Talk over Firewhisky

Harry stayed as Ginny took Albus, James and Lily home to sleep. The Famous Trio walked into the kitchen and Hermione opened a bottle of Firewhisky as Ron as gently pushed his children away to get ready for bed as a tired father could.

"No, you are perfectly cable to do it yourself," Harry and Hermione heard Ron say in the bathroom. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other both with a small giggle. Ron joined them.

"Have you brushed Hugo teethes?" Hermione asked as Ron fell down on one of the chairs. Ron looked at her with a well-known look that he'd used when ever Hermione had made him remember his home work. But Ron had through the years learned to react the _right _way. With a silent sigh he got up the chair and walked back to bathroom.

"You're not being to hash on him, are you?" Harry grinned as he took a sip of the Firewhisky.

"No!" Hermione frowned.

"He can take it," She said making Harry laugh.

"Odd seeing Malfoy, wasn't it?" Harry poured himself another glass of Firewhisky.

"Yes... Odd..." Hermione drank the rest of her Firewhisky as Ron joined them and immediately emptied his glass.

"So..." Ron licked his lips quickly so he didn't miss any of the hot drink.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy," Harry answered as Ron once again fell down on the chair.

"Junior or senior?" Ron grinned.

"Where does he even work?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Last I heard he worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation..."

"Doesn't Dean work there too?"

"No, he works in the Department of Magical Transportation,"


	9. Night Chat

As soon as Ron had fallen to sleep, Hermione hurried out of bed to look at the computer. He had answered.

"My family was part of a sort of cult involving murders. My father was murder, and I was forced to torture prisoners," Hermione read the words over and over again before she finally wrote back.

It gave him a fright when the computer lighted up with a mechanical sound.

"I'm sorry." He fell back in the chair and stared at the message for several minutes before he wrote back. She had taken her time too.

"Can we start over?" He wrote.

"Yes!" She wrote back.

"Hi,"

"Hello," She grinned as she wrote it. "So, you have a son?"

"Yes. Wonderful boy! Do you have any children?"

"Yes, two boys and a girl."

"Married?"

"Yes,"

"A good marriage?" When the message was sent he regretted writing it.

"Very good," She was just about to send it, but a thought stop her.

"Very good. Sorry, yours not."

That's where that night's chat ended.


	10. A Great Day

Hermione woke up the next morning, first thinking about last night's chat, but then she remembered that now only was four days left before all her children would be leaving for school. It was Lily's first year.

_Wonder if she's Gryffiondor too – she does have courage, but that's probably from living with two cheeky brothers._

Hermione sighed as she rolled over to see Ron, and there he was, sleeping with the red hair getting thinner every day. She couldn't help smiling stoking some of his hair away from his right eye – the left eye was buried in the pillow. After having starred at him for a long time, she started to wake him by shaking him with a smile.

"Nooo!" He pulled the duvet over his head.

"Ron, you have to-" But before she could say more, a hand was crawled out from the duvet and now pulled her closer. Ron threw the duvet over her head and lifted himself up smiling towards her. She smiled back, and then he kissed her. They kissed for many minutes.

_Oh, this is the best way to start the day!_

In the same town a blond man thought the same. He had been woken up by his son hitting him with a pillow and a big grin. The family Malfoy sat by the breakfast table. Draco was so happy, that it almost made Astoria's frown by amazement. She had never seen him like this. When he and Scorpius started to leave to play Quidditch in the garden, he even kissed her quickly on the cheek. Astoria stood surprised for a moment, before she turned around towards her son and husband.

"I might go for a quick visit by Charlotte," she told Draco.

"All right," he smiled to her the brightest smile.

Draco proudly played Quidditch with Scorpius all day – Granger had been right. Scorpius was a great Keeper.


	11. A Good Game

Two months had passed since Hermione had a pen pal with someone called Drake37. She didn't know his name, where he lived, what he did – but she still knew everything about him. And it was so for him. Every day they wrote to each other. They had shared secrets – she had even told him secrets that she hadn't told Ron.

She often wondered about who he was, but always remember there dialogue a month ago.

"_Who are you?" had she written and added a smiley in the end._

"_Let's not tell – I don't think we would be able to meet anyway." was his respond._

She had agreed – since she was a witch a Muggle friend would be difficult to have.

Hermione and Ron were getting ready to leave to Hogwarts. They were invited to watch Rose's first Quidditch match. Harry and Ginny were coming too.

A few seconds later Hermione and Ron had joined Harry and Ginny in Neville Longbottom's office. After they all had cheered and poured down a glass of Firewhiskey, all five of them started to walk toward the Quidditch pitch. Hermione felt wonderfully at home. She could see by her friends faces that they felt the same way – they haven't actually been here since the big battle. As they got closer to the pitch, students started to recognise Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself. Besides saying good afternoons to Neville, or Professor Longbottom as they addressed him, they started whispering together. Hermione saw Luna's two twin sons – they waved cheerfully towards the five adults following their friends. They both had the same dreaming look in their eyes as their mother. Hermione was almost about to walk towards the Gryffindor box as she remembered that she wasn't a student anymore and she was to be seated in _the top box_.

They followed Neville up the stairs, unknowing someone unexpected was sitting on the bench under theirs. They all recognised him at once. The blond hair and sliver eyes were not to be mistaken. He quickly looked over his shoulder by hearing the arrival of new people, but quickly looked away, when he saw, who it was. Hermione and Ginny instinctively at their husband – Ron biting his lip a bit and Harry swallowed something no-existing. Neville noticed and quickly took Hermione's hand to lead her after him to sit on the bench. Hermione there for ended up sitting right behind Malfoy with Neville and Ginny beside her.

"Why me?" she quickly whispered to Neville.

"Because you can control yourself," he whispered back.

"Oh, and _you_ can control yourself?" he replied in a bit cheeky way.

"I'm just meeting him. He visits his son once every second week," Hermione couldn't help sending Neville a odd look saying I-don't-believe-you, but Neville nodded back with a it-really-is-true-way. Then the whistle went and the brooms were in the air. The students clapped, cheered, sang and yelled names. Rose was a Chaser, and then Hermione noticed that Scorpius was flying by Hufflepuff's rings. She looked at the others and by their faces she expected they had noticed. Rose flew towards the rings and then threw the Quaffle towards the middle ring, but Scorpius saved it and threw the Quaffle to his team mates. Malfoy clapped quietly. Rose first looked choked but then she smiled and flew on. Hufflepuff scored and scored, and Scorpius saved and saved. Then Hufflepuff scored twice, which apparently made Scorpius guilty, so when Rose flew towards with the Qaffle in her hands, he clearer let it in. First points to Gryffindor and then their Seeker caught the Snitch. The game ended, Gryffindor won, Hufflepuff lost – but Malfoy still clapped. Ginny, Harry and Ron of course didn't think of Malfoy and cheered and clapped loudly. Hermione just smiled. Malfoy quickly looked back, show her smiling and then hastily turned around and walk towards the stairs.

As the five friends reached the end of the stairs, there he was again.

Draco Malfoy smiled the biggest and brightest smile, they ever had witnessed, while he hugged his son. Hermione looked at Neville – he was unaffected, this was apparently normal behaviour from Malfoy's side. There staring at the proud father and humble son was interrupted by Rose, who ran towards them. Ron lifted Rose up in a large hug, while Ginny, Harry and Neville all say congratulation in their own way. Hermione loosened her watch and gave her daughter a hug – out of the eye hook she still saw Draco squatted in front his son talking and stoking some of Scorpius hair behind his ear. When she let go of her daughter, Rose looked up at the other grown-ups.

"The others are on there way – it's so bloody difficult getting down the staircase after a match!"

"Yeah, I remember," Ron grinned. Rose looked back at her mother.

"I'll be back in a minute," Then Rose turned around and walked shining of confidence towards Scorpius and his father, that actually were about to leave. Malfoy had already taken his son't hand.

"Scorpius!" Rose said loudly, which made them turn around.

"You were so good!" Rose nodded to make her point clear. Scorpius let go of his father's hand walked a step closer towards Rose.

"You were good too," he replied. Hermione looked at Draco, but Draco were watching

"Oh, come on! You know as well as I that _you let_ that goal in!"

"I didn't!" Scorpius suddenly didn't sound so humble. Rose smiled a cheeky smile.

"Thanks for the match," she then said and stuck a hand forward. Scorpius took it, and they shook hands. Hermione looked up at Draco again and saw that he had been looking at her, because he hastily looked away when she caught his look.

A moment later they were all joined by all their children. Hugo babbled on about something, but Hermione couldn't concentrate to listen enough, so when he asked her what to think, she replied with a confused voice.

"What?" Hugo gave up telling her and started to try to make Harry understand instead. Hermione kept looking over at Malfoy as he walked away with his son. She even heard him laugh a joyful laugher – very unlike him.


	12. Finally A Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

No of them spoke of what they've seen at the game. Hermione wanted to talk about, wanted answers – how could he have changed so much? She wanted to write to Drake, but she didn't know how to tell him without telling what she really was.

_Should I?_

Draco kept asking himself.

_Should I tell her?_

Draco had been sitting and staring at the computer for half an hour, when Astoria knocked on the door.

"What?" Draco knew he sounded angry, but he was angry – he couldn't tell his only friend the truth. He turned around in the chair. Astoria looked scared and he could tell, she been crying. Draco knew she was going to tell him, so he didn't ask what was wrong like a normal husband would. She only interrupted his time in front of the computer when dinner was ready, because she knew she wasn't actually welcome in these happy hours. Finally she breathed deeply and started talking.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. His face experience didn't change.

"I'm pre-"

"I heard you," His face still didn't change. A tear fell down her cheek.

"It's not mine, right?" She was just about to speak again, but Draco was faster.

"Who is it?" he knew he sounded hurt and angry, and somehow he was. He didn't love her, but he never thought she would be unfaithful. Suddenly he felt something wet creeping out from the corner of his eye. Astoria was shocked by his tears.

"I don't think you know him... His name is Craig Dunn-"

"He went to Hogwarts. He was in Slythrin. One year over me," Draco remembered loudly. He felt the wet thing form to a tear and how it left a ward felling where it fell. They stayed silent of quite a bit, and then Astoria spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Please leave the room" he then said. Astoria looked him in the eye and then closed door. As soon as the door was shot, Draco quickly turned to chair around and started to write a message to his only friend.

Hermione flew up the staircase when he heard to sound that the computer made, when a new message had come. She opened it and read immediately. Once she read, she read once more.

"I need to see you. Is it possible?"

She stared at the words and then wrote back.

"Yes, but where?"

Draco felt a huge felling of relief.

"London Eye?" he wrote. It was the only Muggle place he knew. She wrote back quickly.

"Eight o'clock tonight?" Draco smiled.

"How I will know it's you?"

Hermione ran to the closet. As she opened it, there it was. A long, white scarf of silk. She never wore, because it didn't say let's-give-house-elves-a-better-life or I-might-be-Muggleborn-but-I'm-still-better-than-you. Hermione gently pulled it of its hanger and ran it through her fingers.

"I'll wear a white, long scarf," Draco smiled by the thought of meeting her. Finally a friend.


	13. By The Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

"Where're you going?" Ron said as Hermione started to put on her coat on by the front door. Ron was standing his the doorway and smiling at her with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I told you. I have an appointment," she smiled and pulled her bushy hair out from the collar and then hang the white, silk scarf around her neck.

"Hey, that's a long time since you worn that one," he said pointing at the scarf with the free hand.

"Yeah... Thought about wearing it a bit more,"

"You should. It looks great on you," he said and drank some coffee. Hermione smiled and walked over to him and gave him a wet kiss on the mouth. She pulled back with a rather displeased face.

"What?" Ron asked surprised – he was a good kisser, he knew that. She'd said he was better than _Krum_.

"That coffee taste really bad," she then smiled a cheeky smile. Ron shook his head while she walked towards the door. She sent him a big smile as she walked out the door. A few minutes later she was standing in an alley. She could see the large Ferris wheel from hear. She walked out the alley and made sure that her scarf was noticeable. She could skim the time on Big Ben.

_7.56! Merlin's arse! I'm late!_

Draco was standing by the wheel. He had been standing there for about a quarter in case she was early. So far she hadn't arrived and Draco was getting anxious.

Hermione ran and ran and the wheel became bigger and bigger. In the end she was there.

There she was. Draco saw the scarf hanging down her back. She had brown, bushy hair. Draco felt the relief fill him up and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. With certain steps he walked towards her.

It was him. She was sure. Somehow she knew he was walking towards her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she turned around.

The brown eyes found the silver ones. Draco's smile became smaller while Hermione's dissipated completely.

"Draco Malfoy? Drake37?"

"Then you must be Jean37," he smiled at her.


	14. A Hug

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

Hermione didn't know what to do.

_It's Draco Malfoy! But he's actually me best friend... But it's Draco Malfoy, who once called you Mudblood!_

"Care for ride?" Draco tried. Hermione breathed deeply.

"All right, we have to talk this over anyway," Hermione said and walked towards the wheel. Draco followed. They paid and as they got in the employee smiled a large smile and said with a Irish, deep voice:

"No humping, all right? It's an old wheel," Then he laughed. Luckily there was a lot of space so they didn't have to sit close together. The wheel started. None of them spoke or looked at each other. None of them had any idea how to start. After ten minutes of silence, Draco took the courage to speak.

"Astoria's pregnant," Hermione looked at him, and he looked at her.

"Well... That's great! Congratulation," She tried to smile and then looked away shortly.

"No, it's not. 'Cause it's not mine child," he said and his Adam's apple moved like when they met in Flourish and Blotts. And then Hermione saw something she never expected to see. A tear suddenly fell down Draco Malfoy's cheek. Hermione didn't what made her do it, but she suddenly raised from her seat and sat down right beside him. First she just sat there, but then, once again she didn't know what made her, she put her arms around him. A hug.

Draco let go of the past and hug her as well as the tears started to flow. He heard himself sob and cry, but he didn't care. She was allowed to hear it. He felt her hand lovingly stoke him on the back, but he didn't care. She was allowed to do that. After sitting like this for many minutes, Draco stopped crying and pulled back from her embrace. He looked at her and saw her smiling a sweet and gentle smile.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

The ride ended and they got out. The Irish man from before smiled a big smile at them. They ended up in front of the wheel at the same spot as they met before.

"Should we go and get a coffee? You know, it's quite cold," Hermione said.

"Coffee? What's coffee?"

"A Muggle drink," she said and then suddenly realized what she had said. Draco Malfoy probably didn't want anything to do with Muggles.

"Sure!" he said and then smiled.

"All right..." Hermione said a bit surprised.

"I know a place just around the corner,"

"Okay. You'll lead," he answered.


	15. Coffee and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were sitting in a Muggle café. Hermione had just ordered two coffees and only a few seconds later the waitress came back with two cups. Hermione took a sip and felt the warmth spread in her body. She looked at Draco, who was taking his first sip of coffee after closely looking at the brown drink.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling as soon as he had swallowed.

"It's good," he nodded and looked up at her. She was smiling.

"Reallly?" she said with a grin.

"No, I don't like it," he said honestly with a grin and shortly looked down at this odd drink. As they looked each other in the eye they started to giggle.

"Guess you're not the coffee type. Ron makes the most horrible coffee!" she said and smiled.

"How are things between you and Weasley?"

"There're good. What are you going to do? You know, since-"

"The Muggles get divorced, right? Suppose you can do that in the Wizard World as well, right?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't you work in the Department of Magical Laws?"

"Oh, yeah, right," she smiled. He smiled back.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sat and talked, laughed etc. Until a waitress came over to say that the café was closing.

They walked outside to say goodbye. Hermione smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I think it's going to be a very winter this year,"

"Yeah..." Draco just replied. Hermione looked at him again.

"Well, goodbye. We'll probably see each other again, but still... goodbye,"

"Goodbye," He smiled and moved closer for a hug. They hug and as the hug ended and they smiled at each other, Draco kissed her.


	16. A Fast and Wonderful Night

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the idea**

Hermione didn't know what to do first, but then she felt her lips kissing him back. Draco held her closer. She felt him smile as he kept kissing her. The next things, that happened, happened too fast: The kiss ended; they smiled too each other; Draco took her hand and read her mind as he suddenly started to run and she ran with him holding his hand tightly; they found a scruffy hotel. The next hours were wonderful but quick.

When Hermione woke up, she was lying with her head on Draco's bare chest, and his was still holding her in a loving grip. The first seconds Hermione just smiled thinking about last night, but then she remembered Ron.

It was as if Draco had read her mind, because just as she was reminded, he woke up rubbing his eyes before looking down at Hermione with a little smile. Hermione lifted her upper body up, but Draco pulled her down again. Hermione smiled by his sweet behaviour as he dragged her down to lie with her naked breasts against his naked chest. He lifted his head up and gave her a kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and Hermione forgot about Ron again and kissed Draco back.

"So are you," she whispered back. Draco stroke some of her hear back behind her ear and she kissed his hand as he took it back.

There sweet moment was interrupted by a sudden loud sound by the window. An owl had landed and was now knocking on the window. Hermione hurried out of their embrace and over to the window to let the owl in. The owl flew with a beautiful grace inside and landed on a chair standing near the window. Hermione loosened a letter stock to its leg. It was from Ron. Draco, who had been holding his upper body up to see what was happing, fell back in the bed starting to stare at the ceiling. This was the end. Hermione saw it before reading the letter.

_Hermione, where are you? I'm worried. Please write back._

_Ron._

"He's worried, isn't he?" Draco's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly. That made Draco suddenly jump out of bed and starting to find his pants. Hermione watched with almost with blinking as he got fully dressed. In the end he walked over to her. She didn't know what to expect. She was happy and unhappy that he in the end gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked out the door without a word to her. She wished it never had happened and they could have stayed friends, but she also wished that their night last night would repeat itself every night.

After lying a quite good explanation to Ron when she got home, she opened the computer hoping for a message from a certain Drake37.


	17. The Message

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

Two days after Hermione's night with Draco Malfoy, she got a message on her online profile, from a Drake37.

"Hi,"

_That's it? After what we..._

But when it came to writing back she couldn't actually think of something better.

"Hi," she ended up writing back. And then his second message came.

"Can I see you again?" Many others would sit along time and think about this listening to the devil and the angel, but Hermione was never like all the others, so as soon as she had read the message, she wrote back at once.

"Yes!"


	18. A February Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

Hermione found herself waking on Draco's chest for the ninth time a February morning.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Weasley have been having an affair for three months that continued many loving chats and now nine wonderful dinners that somehow always ended up by the same dirty hotel.

Draco had left Astoria, and Ron didn't notice a thing: these months were always the busiest time of year in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The third night they somehow haven't been able to stop laughing. In one of the serious moments Draco said something, Hermione later noticed he said every time they were together.

"You're beautiful," he always whispered to her. This third time Hermione had taken the courage to ask why he found her so beautiful.

"You just too call my Mudblood," she added looking shortly away.

"Everything before the war ended is past and forgotten. At least for me," After a moment of silence Hermione asked bravly another question.

"Did you... Did you ever think I was "beautiful" back in school?" she asked nervously.

"I can now admit that you looked rather stunning at Yule Bal. If I wasn't as I was back then, I would probably have asked to dance,"

"Really?" Hermione smiled surprised.

"Yeah... I remember saying to myself: "Such bad blood doesn't fit such beauty,"

"Even back then?" she asked more surprised than before and with an even greater smile.

"Even back then," he looked her in the eye. Hermione looked away: a scary thought had entered her mind. After a moment of silence she said the thought out loud.

"So... If you haven't been raised in that pureblood sense... Then we could actually have ended up together," she said and looked him in eye. His Adam's apple moved.

"Yes... We could,"

Hermione smiled as she remembered that sweet and sad moment. Just the thought that she could actually have married him, broke her heart. Draco moved a bit in his sleep and Hermione watched him sleep until he woke.

"Hi," he moaned and rubbed his eyes. Draco took her hand and kissed her finger tips. Hermione smiled but then she saw what was on her finger: her wedding ring. Draco saw it and let go of her hand: he knew she wanted to pull it back to hide this evidence of betrayal and unfaithfulness. They both looked away.

"Do you want to stop?" Draco broke their silence. Hermione looked at him with tearful eyes.

"I love you, but... I love Ron too," she whispered as if her low voice would lessen the pain of her words. Draco's Adam's apple moved.

"If you feel that way, we'll stop," Draco sounded calm like the time with Ron's letter. Annoyingly calm: Hermione hated and loved him for it. Draco took her hand when her first tear fell down her cheek. For a long time they just sat like that. Draco stayed calm and if it wasn't for the tears you wouldn't know he was crying too.

"C-can we still be fri-friends?" Hermione sobbed.

"Of course! I need you..."

"Y-You know, if you just acted the same way to H-Harry and Ron... If you proved you changed, as you have... Then we all could-" her voice broke.

"I'll do whatever it takes," They looked at each other. Draco let go of her hand and jumped of the bed to find their clothes. Once they all were fully dressed with coats and everything, they looked at each other again. Then they walked quickly towards each other. Draco embraced Hermione in a firm grip: he never wanted to let her go, he wanted to hold her, forever. Draco slid his hand up to her head and lifted it up from its resting place on his shoulder. She was crying again. Draco sighed.

_Should I kiss her? It might make everything worse._

But he didn't have time to think more: Hermione kissed him.

When the kiss ended, Draco kept holding her head up. He looked her in the eye and repeated his promise.

"I'll do whatever it takes,"

Then he let go of her and walked towards the door, she didn't turn around to see him leave. He shortly stopped in the doorway but walked out with another tear on the way down his cheek.


	19. In Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea**

Hermione was walking quickly down Diagon Alley towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron had sent her owl to her office asking if she would visit in her lunch break.

Hermione's look was as glued to the cobblestone street. She didn't want to look up at all the colourful stores. Hermione was depressed.

A week had gone since she and Draco had said their last loving words to each other. She hadn't heard from him since. All these happy people and smiling faces reminded of him. She quickly made sure that her eyes weren't tearful as she was getting closer to her destination.

Ron gave her a deep and happy kiss on the mouth when she entered. Some children near them made moaning noises and George Weasley whistled. Hermione smiled to George and gave Ron a kiss back. Kissing Ron actually helped her heartbreak, oddly enough.

"So! What is so important that I have to use my lunch break up _here_?" Hermione gave a smirk, and quickly regretted smirking. It reminded her of _him_. Ron smiled and took a envelope out from a pocket inside his robs.

"Read this," he smiled. Hermione opened it and read the letter. When she was finished a large smile appeared.

"Oh My God!" she looked up at Ron, who was swaying on the heels of his boats.

"Ron, this is amazing!" Ron looked relieved. George broke the silence with a happy shout.

"Yeah! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are going international!" Ron lifted Hermione up with a shout of joy. Unluckily, Ron forgot that she was standing right under the colour changing chandelier and banged her head directly up in it.

"Ouch!" Hermione moaned out loud. Ron immediately put her down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Hermione!" Hermione smiled by his concern as she rubbed her head.

"Where's the ointment?" she asked.

"In the office," George pointed behind him. Hermione gave Ron a sweet pat on the cheek before walking into the office. She opened one of the many tubs and started rub some on her new bump. She looked down and saw a family picture standing on the desk: Ron and hers wedding picture. As she took it up to look at their younger, smiling faces, she heard Ron's voice loudly out in the store. He sounded angry.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione walked towards the door to get a look. Who could Ron be mad at?

"I was told your wife was here," Draco Malfoy coolly answered. Hermione gasped and walked deeper into the room as if it would make him disappear.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I have to talk to her regarding Magical Laws," he answered calm. Hermione took deep breath so she would act happy and casual before walking out.

"You know, of all the things you sell that ointment must be what you sell the most!" she said entering as if she haven't noticed Draco. She saw up and that ruined her whole act. Seeing him again made her want to run out the store, just run away. She knew he felt the same way. After breathing deeply and quickly she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Draco licked his lips shortly before answering.

"The law says that all dark objects must be handed over to the Ministry, right?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes..."

"I have inherited Bogin & Burkes and their whole storeroom. I'll hand over to the Ministry in the belief that many dark object can be find and hopefully destroyed," Draco took a key out.

"He's the key. I trust you can take of it," He took a step towards her, Ron moved a bit closer to Hermione. As she took the key, she made sure she didn't touch even a inch of his skin. Draco seemed to try the same.

"Is that all?" Ron had now crossed his arms.

"No, that's not all," Draco turned to him.

"I also came to apologize," Draco saw from Ron to George, he avoided looking at Hermione, as he stock his hands deep into his trousers pockets.

"I was a brat, a git and behaved awfully. And I'm sorry,"

"Are you hexed or something?" George asked.

"No... No, I've just..." Draco looked at Hermione.

"Change," he finished. Draco looked back at George.

"I know it's been long, but I'm sorry about your brother. I really am... sorry..." Draco looked at Hermione again, but Ron broke in.

"When exactly did you found you were a git and a brat?"

"I sort of always knew, but I didn't admit it before after the war,"

A few silent seconds past, Draco was looking at the red wooden floor, Hermione on his shoes and Ron and George at each other.

"Right. Goodbye," Draco said and smiled, actually smiled towards all three of them. Then he turned around to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Hermione suddenly said loudly. She quickly looked at Ron, his eyes were large and he looked shocked.

"We might throw a dinner party in the weekend. You're invited. Along with your son. Rose do so much like him," she smiled at him for the first time since their goodbye.

"We'll be there," he smiled back and then left the store.


	20. A Dinner Party

"You invited Malfoy!" Harry almost spilt all his Butterbear with his big arm movements. Ginny was standing next to him gaping with Ron on her left side – he had said what he would last night and didn't find the need to fight with his wife again. The dinner party was about to start. Everybody was there, Malfoy and his son had just arrived.

Rose had run up to Scorpius giving him a hug straight away. Hermione was proud of her daughter, who so unprejudiced and despite her father's moaning about the Malfoys, had begun a conversation with Scorpius and Draco.

"Do you remember Malfoy?" Draco asked her with true anger in his voice.

"Yes, I do. But the Dra- the Malfoy, we knew, would never apologize, so he must have changed!" Ginny snorted.

"Look, I seated him between me and Luna. You can do what you want, but I want to see if he has changed – Scorpius is Rose's best friend, for goodness' sake!" She added seeing their faces.

Then a bell rang and everybody sat down. The first minute Hermione didn't know which subject, she and Draco could talk about – she also had to act as if she didn't know anything about, but she did. She knew everything about him.

"How come you inherited Bogin & Burkes?" Draco smiled a secret smile, that he knew only she could see. This subject worked! Draco and she talked for quite a while and in the end, Hermione felt sure enough to invited others into their conversation. Draco acted just as he had when he had been only with her, and his new and kind behaviour convised in the end also Harry, and suddenly it was one o'clock: the children had fallen asleep on Ron and Hermione's bed and the grown up's were sitting on the veranda drinking Fire Whisky and reminded each other of good times of Hogwarts.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but you made quite a good ferret – no affiance," Dean said and drank the last of his drink. They all laughed and so did Draco.

_Hermione and Ron both turned their heads looking after a tall blond man with silver eyes, a beautiful ginger haired women or a dark haired man with a scar shaped as a lighting on his forehead._

"_There they are!" Hermione pointed standing on her toes. A while later Rose, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo and Scorpius were all pulling in their parents robs to say goodbye. The five friends had as always started talking and it was now hard to get there attention._

"_Mum! We have to go!" Hugo pulled in Hermione's sleeve._

"_In minute, darling,"_

"_No! Now, mum!" The friends finally stopped talking and quickly said goodbye to their children who all rolled their eyes and started to complain as soon as they got in the train. Hermione heard them, but didn't do anything about it. She was happy. She looked at Ron, he was happy. She looked at Ginny, she was happy. She looked at Harry, he was happy. She looked at Draco, and he was happy._


End file.
